


Ready and Waiting

by General_Button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Courting Gestures, Cultural Differences, Kolivan has the hots for Keith, M/M, Pining, Protective Behavior, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/pseuds/General_Button
Summary: "Man, he is so into you that I almost feel sorry for him," Lance said as he was passing by, so casually that Keith at first assumed he'd misheard."What," he said, coming to stop at the end of the couch. "Who? Shiro? …Kolivan?"Lance paused in examining his nails to raise an eyebrow in Keith's direction."Uh, duh? Who else?""Kolivan is not interested in me," Keith declared. "That's not—” he laughed, “—that's ridiculous. That's not why he's been acting like this. And besides, he's the leader of the Blades."Pidge snorted. "That's not what 'the leader of the Blades' was saying when he was checking out your ass."





	Ready and Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My half of the collab for the Galra Big Bang with Aquariartist/Sleepyredprince! Find the images for some of the scenes [here](https://twitter.com/aquariartist/status/1164345796508209152)!! They're so great!

There was a scream that sounded above—from behind, if Keith’s hearing was accurate. It was difficult to tell when there were explosions coming from every other direction.

The mission should have been simple: go in, protect the prisoners during transport, and get out. The Blades hadn’t accounted for an ambush at the transport location, one of the quieter sectors. Their scouts had gone ahead and at the time nothing had seemed amiss, but they hadn’t known that the cloaking devices the Empire was using would be that advanced.

By the time that the prisoners had begun boarding, they were already under attack.

“Shit,” Keith swore, ducking back down behind the ship’s exposed plating, using it as cover. His blade was useless against the phasers aimed at him, and he’d left his bayard behind on his lion. Like an idiot. _Shit. _

“Kolivan,” he barked, slamming his palm against his communicator. “I can’t move over here!”

“I know. We’re also swarmed,” Kolivan said calmly, the tension in his voice nigh on undetectable. Kolivan was always calm under pressure; it was one of the things Keith both admired and couldn’t stand about him. “There are three galra soldiers blocking our path forward, and another four sentries five meters further. What’s your location?”

“Still behind the prisoner’s ship,” Keith said, turning to peek around his hiding spot. Their ship’s engine had been shot during the initial fight, and they’d been forced to land on the nearest planet or risk being stranded. Keith had used a shuttle to reach the prisoner ship early to make certain they weren’t a decoy or a plant, but he’d clearly been looking for the wrong target.

“I’m going to try and make it to you,” Keith said, forcing a calm into his voice that he didn’t feel. “Give me cover.”

He peeked around the edge of the ship again and waited for the sentries to look away where Kolivan and the others were shooting. The coast wasn’t completely clear, but Keith couldn’t wait forever; either he went now and risked it, or he missed his chance and endangered his team.

Kolivan called him reckless, but Keith knew himself as a pragmatist.

Once he saw his chance, Keith booked it, dashing towards the other ship.

It looked like he was going to make, and then a blast from out of nowhere hit him in his midsection, burning straight through his suit and sinking into his skin.

He wasn’t able to cut the communication before the scream left his mouth.

Keith had forgotten what it felt like to get hit with one of those when he wasn’t in more protective layering. He crumpled to the ground, his mouth refusing to work to properly enough to respond to the calls being shouted in his ear.

He closed his eyes. He hadn’t gone on a mission with the Blades in ages, what with Voltron needed throughout the universe, but now that the war was on its last legs, and they were turning towards more humanitarian efforts, this one had seemed perfect for getting back into it.

The next time he opened his eyes, there were blasts coming from all sides, and he was still lying on the ground, mere feet from the place he’d been trying to reach.

_How long have I been out?_ he thought, lifting his head off the ground. It must have only been a few seconds.

“Keith!” Kolivan shouted, his voice booming through the receiver. It didn’t sound like the first time he’d said it. “Keith, do you read me? I’m closing in on your location.”

“I’m fine,” Keith said, wincing as pain ricocheted up his side. “My stomach was shot. It’s not actually that bad—just the shock of it got to me.”

The burn was admittedly pretty awful, but the pods on the castle would heal most of it. Keith didn’t say that though, and based on the heavy grunting at the other end of the receiver, it was a good thing. None of them needed the distraction.

Minutes later, Kolivan dropped at his side, dragging him behind cover before he checked on his wound.

“What happened to ‘the mission is more important’,” Keith joked, hissing when Kolivan’s finger brushed over the burn.

“We’re getting you out of here,” Kolivan said, after a moment. “Now. Most of the prisoners have already been accounted for, and our engine will be online soon. Can you stand?”

Keith nodded, but when he tried to stand, pain blasted through his torso. He dropped back to a crouch, gritting his teeth against a scream.

“Fuck,” he swore, “fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_

“The galra have surrounded the entrance to the other ship. We’ll need to consider it abandoned. With luck, they will leave most of our equipment intact.”

“Never bet on luck,” Keith said, parroting one of Kolivan’s many lessons. His frown only deepened in reply.

Moving was impossible. With Keith effectively useless, Kolivan was forced to carry him to keep them on the move, which made it all the more difficult for him to protect two bodies instead of one.

If it was any other mission, and any other time, Keith was certain Kolivan would have left him. But this was Keith’s first mission back at it, and Keith wasn’t the new recruit he’d been known as all those years ago.

So he was forced to curl up against Kolivan’s chest, trying to stay out of his way while he fired lasers over his shoulder.

“You should go and come back,” Keith tried, panting in between breaths. The pain in his abdomen was getting unbearable, and he was concerned that something about this planet’s atmosphere was going to prove disastrous to his health. “Leave me…here. I’m slowing you down.”

As Keith turned his head to face a sudden explosion to their left, his vision swam. His nose was inches from Kolivan’s neck, and he could smell the sweat on his skin. Galra sweat smelled differently than humans’ did—Keith could never decide if it bothered him.

“I’m not abandoning you,” Kolivan said flatly. His voice sounded far away. “I’m going to set down now. We’re almost there. Regris is going to give us cover so we can get on the ship.”

Keith grunted, the only thing he could manage when his body felt like it was on fire. He shoved his hands under his armpits to hide how badly they were shaking, but all that did was make the rest of him start to tremble. Nausea clawed at him, and he swallowed a few times to stabilize.

“You’re sweating,” Kolivan observed. “Keith. _Keith.”_

Fingers snapped in front of his face.

“Keith.” Fingers brushed the shell of his ear, and he shivered. “How are you feeling? Tell me.”

“I…” Keith stared up at his face. Concentrating on anything felt like climbing a mountain. “I think something’s off with this place. Can’t—can’t think.”

“Keith.” Kolivan’s voice was low and insistent. Keith leaned into his touch, seeking out the warmth. _“Keith.”_

Keith closed his eyes, his breath stuttering, then seizing.

“Keith! Regris, Antok, give us cover, now!”

Keith didn’t remember anything after that. Awareness came and went, leaving behind vague impressions. At one point he recalled something hard and cold against his back. Then there were voices that drifted overhead, meaningless, and something—_someone_ settled down next to him.

A familiar smell entered his nose. Keith turned his head, opening his mouth, and all that came out was a plaintive groan. Fingers brushed the top of his forehead, tracing down his jaw and past his throat.

“Sleep,” they said. Keith couldn’t quite place the voice over the pounding in his head. “We’re talking you to the castle. Their pods are much more advanced than ours, but it’s going to take some time. How do you feel?”

Keith frowned, incapable of speech—and irritated at whoever was trying to get him to spend energy he didn’t have.

“You won’t be moving for a while until that burn is healed. You’ve been given a sedative, and we did what we could, but we believe the atmosphere was what caused the reaction you had after your suit was exposed. Just those few minutes were…” The voice trailed off, and there was a long pause. Keith was just starting to fall back asleep when they spoke again, their voice much quieter than before. “Any longer, and we aren’t sure what might have happened. But you’re safe now.”

Somehow, the way they said it wasn’t comforting, but Keith was too exhausted to examine it further. He murmured something unintelligible and then drifted off into sleep.

When Keith woke, he was being ushered into the castle, and the thrust into a healing pod. Then he slept again, and didn’t wake for many hours after, leaving his memories of that strange time lost in the process.

* * *

Keith returned to his normal routine a few days after he was declared healed. The paladins were still concluding efforts to help revitalize communities in some quadrant out in deep space—whatever that was supposed to mean—and Keith didn’t fancy hanging around by himself, so he went back to the nearest Blade headquarters to continue with his work.

Unfortunately, there was a little snag.

“What do you mean you don’t _need_ me?” Keith demanded, the last tethers of his patience becoming dangerously thin. Kolivan had been insisting for the last half-varga that Keith was at first too injured, and then when Keith proved he was more than ready to take on the responsibility of an infiltration mission, Kolivan claimed he wasn’t needed.

“As I said before, we have a full, three-person team. It’s unusual to inflate our numbers, and another member taking up resources could prove fatal.”

“It’s an infiltration mission,” Keith pointed out. This was the sixth time he had said this, and so far, Kolivan had only given him a suspiciously blank look before rattling off more statistics in a strangely formal fashion—the kind of formality he usually reserved for mission debriefs, not talking with Keith.

“You’ve recently been injured,” Kolivan said, raising his hand. He laid it on top of Keith’s shoulder and squeezed. The gesture was so unfamiliar and so out of character for Kolivan, a reserved individual, rarely prone to touch, that Keith nearly flinched when his hand landed, engulfing his shoulder entirely. “And we don’t need you, Keith.”

He squeezed his shoulder again, insistent and gentle. Keith shrugged his hand off and stepped forward, jerking his thumb at his chest.

“You know this kind of mission is my forte. I’m _good_ at it. Who do you have? Regris, right? Duh. Who else is going? Thace?” Silence. “_Antok?”_

The silence that time was pointed.

“You’re taking Antok over me?! In what _universe_ does that make sense?”

Keith wasn’t usually so outspoken with his opinion, but Kolivan’s behavior was throwing him off his game. And if the way that Kolivan squinted at him scrutinizing was any indication, he was aware of this. Instead of reprimanding him as he was certain he should, he gripped Keith’s shoulder under his hand and guided him away, turning him in the other direction.

“When you are needed, you will be called upon.”

It’s hardly the reception Keith was hoping for. He glowered at Kolivan for a brief moment before he walked away, steaming.

With no other outlet available, Keith went into the training room and began working with the simulations. Allura and Pidge had helped set them up, programmed with the Blade’s techniques in mind to allow for optimal training without any Blades around.

Keith tore through the first few levels as a warmup, then jumped straight to the hardest setting. As a hologram that looked a lot like Kolivan appeared in front of him, he thought of his hand on his shoulder. His fingers curled tighter around his blade.

* * *

Things just got weirder. _Kolivan_ got weirder.

The first indication that something was seriously wrong was when Keith sat in on the usual Blade mission briefing and debriefing. He was a valued member of the Voltron Coalition and the Blades, and Keith’s opinion was taken into consideration, even when it wasn’t a mission he was directly involved in.

However, this time around, Kolivan would barely look at him. He stayed focused on the other advisors that were visiting from another outpost in development—one of which had come through a dozen wormholes to get to their headquarters—but Keith could feel the absence of his gaze. Even when he wasn’t looking, Keith could usually feel it; a silent sort of solidarity that the two shared.

Kolivan had not yet turned his head. His hands were planted at the edge of the circular table, anchoring him in place. Keith watched him for most of the meeting, but Kolivan never moved, even when Keith spoke up and offered what he thought was helpful advice.

“We’ll consider it,” Kolivan said. He nodded his head at the nearest advisor and kept talking, essentially ignoring Keith.

And he wasn’t the only one to notice. Several meetings happened, and each time Kolivan refused to acknowledge him. Even for humans this would be considered rude, but for the galra is was especially so. Being ignored by the _leader_ of the Blades meant he was being cast aside, for what though Keith didn’t know.

* * *

“I just don’t understand, Shiro. Did I do something?”

Shiro stared at him contemplatively and cocked his head. “_Did_ you do something, Keith?”

“No!”

Shiro nodded like this was obvious. “Then I don’t see the problem.”

“You were there in the last meeting,” Keith pointed out. “You saw what he was like, didn’t you?”

Shiro’s eyes went unfocused as he drew back on the meeting they’d all gotten out of a few minutes ago. Keith had only waited a few seconds after passing the doorway before exploding in everyone’s faces. Everyone being Pidge, Lance, and Shiro. The rest were busy with Allura doing some other mission.

“No,” Shiro answered, painful in his sincerity. He smiled at Keith, as bright as ever, and reached over to pat the side of his arm. “I think you’re imagining things. Kolivan is a complicated individual and a leader. He’s been through a lot. He’s also older, so sometimes the two of you may not necessarily click.”

Ignoring the oddness of Shiro’s little speech, Keith sighed. Then he glanced over at Lance and Pidge sitting on the couch, staring at their pads innocently.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m imagining it. He’s probably…stressed,” Keith said, hesitating only because the last few months of missions had been walks in the park. The Blades were stronger and larger than ever. What could be stressing him out? “I just don’t get why he’s being like this.”

“Things change,” Shiro offered, but it sounded weak. “Give it a few days, then we’ll see if we can talk to him.”

“Maybe.” Keith shrugged, offering Shiro a small smile. “Thanks for hearing me out, Shiro. You’re the best.”

“Right back at you.” Shiro’s smile was even more blinding that time. Keith couldn’t help but return it, going so far as to squeeze his forearm just to see it last longer. Shiro rarely smiled when people weren’t looking. “I’ll see you later, Keith.”

Then he was gone, and Keith was alone with Pidge and Lance. He was still busy thinking about Kolivan, so rather than stick around, he started heading the opposite way Shiro had come, towards the hallway leading into his room. Maybe he’d change and see if he could find Kolivan now…

"Man, he is _so_ into you that I almost feel sorry for him," Lance said as he was passing by, so casually that Keith at first assumed he'd misheard.

"What," he said, coming to stop at the end of the couch. "Who? Shiro? …_Kolivan_?"

Lance paused in examining his nails to raise an eyebrow in Keith's direction.

"Uh, duh? Who else?"

"Kolivan is not interested in me," Keith declared. "That's not—” he laughed, “—that's ridiculous. That's not why he's been acting like this. And besides, he's the _leader_ of the Blades."

Pidge snorted. "That's not what 'the leader of the Blades' was saying when he was checking out your ass."

Lance burst into loud laughter while Keith stared at Pidge, speechless.

"I thought Shiro was going to murder him!" Lance exclaimed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the couch. "God, that was funny. Thanks, Pidge. I needed that reminder."

"You're welcome," she replied. "I'm glad somebody else is paying attention around here."

The two of them shared a grin while Keith gaped, completely at a loss.

“What did—how did—_when?”_

“During the meeting, obviously.” Lance rolled his eyes. “When you looked away, he kept trying to act like he was scratching his chin or messing with his braid. He was absolutely checking out your ass. I saw those eyes.”

“I think we all did,” Pidge said.

“Shiro did. Did you hear him? ‘He’s old’.”

“Shiro wasn’t—” Keith stopped, then thought about what Shiro had said. “You guys aren’t messing with me, are you?”

“Why would we?” Pidge asked, blinking up at him. Her gaze was sincere. “Kolivan isn’t a bad guy, all in all. He’s smart, has a lot of experience—”

“—could show you a good time,” Lance added. Pidge wrinkled her nose.

“Okay, this conversation is officially over,” Keith said. “And anyway, Kolivan is _not_ into me.”

“Uh huh.” Lance smirked, leaning back on the couch. “Whatever you say, buddy.”

Keith couldn’t even begin to fathom the possibility that Kolivan was interested in him, so he walked past the two of them and left to go to his room. Once he was there, it was easier to relax and put the day’s events out of his mind.

Kolivan was their leader. An alien. What they were saying didn’t make sense, and Shiro had been nothing but genuine. Something was going on with Kolivan, but it didn’t have to do with his attraction to Keith, which wasn’t a thing in the first place.

He repeated this to himself a dozen times that night, and when he was at dinner, he couldn’t stop himself from shooting Kolivan glances every so often. Once or twice Kolivan caught him, and each time Keith quickly averted his gaze, hoping he was imagining the way Kolivan would hold his long after Keith had looked away.

* * *

The touching threw Keith off more than any of the other behavior.

Like most galra, Kolivan was not afraid of touch. Unlike humans, where boundaries were strict between officials, touch and scent-marking was a necessary part of relations within the Blade hierarchy.

However, Kolivan was not prone to it. He didn’t touch other members in public, nor did he offer affection. If he did scent-mark, it was purely perfunctorily. Keith had been on the receiving end of that kind of touch dozens of times.

These times were different.

Whereas Kolivan wouldn’t otherwise look at him, he had no qualms about touching Keith. It was at first almost unnoticeable: a touch here, a brush on his shoulder there; the ghost of something brushing the back of his head, Kolivan’s scent dangerously close.

Keith caught him once when he was on his way to dinner, fresh from the training room. Kolivan was coming from the opposite end of hallway, and he gave him a quick nod of acknowledgement as they passed. Keith was fine with this—or rather, he thought he was fine. As soon as Kolivan passed by, something like fury overcame Keith and he spun around to tell him _exactly_ what he thought of Kolivan’s recent behavior, only to find him staring at him, leaning Keith’s way.

Kolivan jolted upright, the muscles in his face twitching, rearranging his loose expression into its usual tightness.

“Keith,” he said awkwardly.

Standing there staring at the man that had been occupying his mind for too long, Keith wanted to say what he’d been thinking, but the fury had evaporated as quickly as it had appeared.

Silence reigned, and Kolivan looked away, his expression shifting into something unpleasant.

_He doesn’t want to talk to me,_ he realized. Keith’s heart sank unexpectedly.

“Kolivan…” Keith began, taking one step closer. Broaching the subject on his mind seemed impossible, but there was one way to see about getting into the mind of the man clearly troubled by something—something to do with Keith.

He laid a hand on Kolivan’s arm, trying to communicate his concern the only way he knew how. “Are things okay?” 

Kolivan looked at the hand on his arm like he didn’t recognize it.

“There is nothing for you to worry about,” he said, slowly raising his own hand and laying it overtop Keith’s. His fingers were warm, the light dusting of fur tickling the top of Keith’s hand. He squeezed, caressing Keith’s fingers under his grip before he withdrew, only to move the hand to the top of Keith’s head. “Go eat. You’ve been training too long.”

“Have you been watching me?” Keith asked, mostly as a joke. It was when Kolivan straightened, frowning at him that Keith realized he’d hit the mark. His hand moved, shifting from his head to the side of his face. Fingers drifted past the locks of hair Keith had tucked behind his ear, down towards his jaw. Kolivan didn’t say anything either, which somehow made it worse. Or better. Keith couldn’t figure out which.

Feeling awkward, with nothing else to left to say, Keith scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. “How’d I do?”

“Excellent,” Kolivan replied stiffly, snatching his hand back like it burned. “As usual. You are an exemplary member of our team. The Blades are lucky to have you. I am…” He paused, then blinked. “I will be retiring to my office.”

“Thanks,” Keith began, intending to say more, but Kolivan had already turned around and started walking hurriedly.

Watching him go, Keith felt more confused than ever. Particularly since Kolivan had just started walking in the direction opposite to his office.

Keith waited a few seconds longer to see if he’d come back, but when it was obvious he wasn’t going to see Kolivan again, he had trudged his way back to his original destination.

* * *

Later, he’d only admit that things were getting out of hand after an encounter in Kolivan’s office.

That morning, it occurred to Keith that he hadn’t been there in weeks—being essentially grounded to minor missions in nearby planets—and that he was due a visit. Just the night before Kolivan had relayed the message to a few of them that he wouldn’t be busy until the later end of the cycle, so Keith didn’t bother to knock as he walked inside.

Kolivan was faced away from him, his chair tilted off towards the wall. Keith had come in silently—a habit that was hard to break—and he was about to speak up and announce his presence when Kolivan groaned.

The sound stopped Keith short. It wasn’t the kind of groan Keith had ever heard from him before. There was something about it—it seemed unbidden, like the kind of groan that erupted out of someone after sliding into a hot bath. Almost like relief, but…not. There was a pained quality too it, like the water was too hot, but still satisfyingly so.

It wasn’t until Keith took a few steps closer and got a look at his lap that he realized what was going on.

_Kolivan, he’s—_

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His face broke out in flames.

Kolivan’s hands were resting over his crotch. His pants were at his knees. And he was…

Keith’s eyes were glued to the spot as he watched Kolivan’s hand slide past his stomach, down between his legs, and over his cock. It was darker than the rest of his skin, ruddy and covered in numerous bumps. His fingers glided up the length, pausing just under the tapered head. Then he squeezed, thrusting lightly into his tightened fist and groaned again, louder that time.

The sound went straight to Keith’s head. He felt it sink into his chest, falling lower and lower, setting in the pit of his stomach.

_I…_

Keith swallowed. He didn’t speak; he didn’t dare breathe. He just watched as Kolivan furiously jerked himself off, his own face slowly turning red as a tomato.

_I…I need to get out of here, _Keith thought wildly, still frozen in place. _Before he realizes I’m here._ He twitched backwards, then stopped. _But if I move, he might realize I’m here._

There weren’t a lot of options. Either he made himself known and embarrassed the both of them, or he managed to escape (hopefully) as quietly as he’d come.

As Keith contemplated this, he thought it couldn’t get any worse. He thought that the situation couldn’t get any worse for him. Then Kolivan spoke.

At first, Keith thought he’d misheard, but Kolivan said it again, louder and with more feeling.

“Keith,” he hissed, shocking Keith to his core.

His name didn’t come out like he might’ve expected or imagined; whispered and warm. Reverent, like with a lover. Kolivan grunted his name like he wanted to posses it. He _growled_ out his name, repeating a few times, each more fervent than the last.

Keith gasped aloud on Kolivan’s next groan, and for an awful, exhilarating second he thought Kolivan had heard him; that he was about to make this situation a thousand times worse.

But Kolivan didn’t pause or move from his crouched position, masturbating.

To _Keith._

The abrupt revelation made Keith’s already flushed face burn even hotter than before. The next heated moan from Kolivan went straight to his cock, but by then he was already backing up, nearly stumbling back to try and get out of there as fast as possible.

Once the coast was clear and the door shut firmly behind him, Keith made a break for his room, hands pressed against his heated cheeks. 

_They were right. Oh my god. Pidge and Lance were right. I can’t believe it._

Kolivan was attracted to him. He had been for weeks—maybe even months.

Keith slowed, frowning down at the ground.

If he was attracted to Keith, why was he being so weird about not including him in missions and avoiding him? Was that his motivation for it? Feelings for Keith?

Weren’t they a good thing?

_Is it a good thing?_ he asked himself, then ultimately decided it wasn’t a bad thing. Kolivan was older, sure (he thought of Shiro then, and the way he’d broached the subject—oh _god,_ he’d been trying to warn Keith off him) but Keith was still going to be surpassed by him, considering how long he’d been alive. Plus, he’d always thought he was kind of hot, in a ‘spank me daddy’ way.

“Am I really, seriously considering this?” he asked himself. Maybe it was just because he hadn’t had sex in years.

Even with that, if it would fix things between them, Keith was willing to give it a shot.

_I’m doing it,_ he thought, his heart pounding. _I’m going to seduce Kolivan._

* * *

Dating—or whatever approximated what he was doing—was easier said than done. Somehow, Keith thought that with his revelation things would be different.

He thought Kolivan would somehow magically start acknowledging him during meetings and he’d take him on all the missions again. But it became clear quickly that things were business as usual—including the touching.

“Keith provided the intel,” Kolivan told the room, laying a hand on his shoulder. He’d been doing that a lot lately. Holding and squeezing; sometimes petting. It was a wonder no one had said anything to him, now that Keith knew.

That was probably the funniest part. Kolivan wanted to act like he didn’t exist, but he couldn’t help but touch Keith every time an opportunity presented itself. All things considered, it was kinda cute.

Feeling a little reckless, Keith carefully raised his hand, and while Kolivan was distracted by talking to the team, he laid his fingers gingerly overtop Kolivan’s. It was a silent mirroring of what Kolivan had done to him, and the way that those in the room stiffened, he wasn’t exactly being subtle.

Kolivan was the stiffest of all. His nostrils flared, and then he moved his hand out from under Keith’s, not daring to look at him. The was the lightest touch of colors on his cheeks.

He was _flustered._

Keith ducked his head and smiled to himself.

From that point on, Keith tried to reciprocate all of Kolivan’s silent advances. He didn’t know exactly what they meant yet, but based on their reactions he could guess it was some kind of mating/courting gesture like the ones they always talked about but never directly displayed. It didn’t seem like any of the blades favored personal relationships.

That, or Keith was just blind to it. But not anymore.

He kept at it, using the coming days to allow his tentative feelings to come to rise. All things considered, he felt pretty good about the way things were turning out. Flustering Kolivan was far more satisfying than he’d given credit.

However, as time wore on, it became obvious that Kolivan wasn’t going to make any moves, even though he must have understood that Keith staring him directly in the eyes while he set down a plate of food in front of him was a gesture to showcase his mateship or…something (Antok hadn’t been very clear).

He would have asked the rest of the blades, but knowing Kolivan, it might get back to him, and he couldn’t risk him putting a stop to it all once he knew that Keith knew.

There was only one thing left to do.

* * *

“What should I do?”

Shiro stared at him, slowly lowering his spoon full of food goo.

“You’re serious,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

Keith shrugged. “You know Kolivan pretty well. I think he sees you as kind of like a mentor to me. I see you guys talking sometimes. What do you think I should do?”

Shiro folded his hands in front of him. He still looked alarmed, but wisely said nothing immediately in the face of Keith’s line of questioning. While Shiro may have thought Kolivan was older or too experienced for someone like him, both of them were aware that when Keith set his mind on something, he couldn’t be stopped.

“Honest and open communication tends to work well,” Shiro suggested eventually, twiddling his thumbs in front of him. Alarm looked like it had now settled into discomfort. “You’re sure you’re not…misunderstanding things?”

“Shiro.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said, breathing out a sigh. “You’re right. He’s very…interested in you.”

“Can’t believe everyone noticed but me,” Keith grumbled. “Did you hear Lance call him ‘sexy grandpa’?”

Shiro made a face like he was considering vomiting.

“Yeah. Heard that one. Didn’t like it.” 

“Kolivan’s a good guy,” Keith said, sitting down in front of him. “A good leader. He’s nice. Does it really bother you? Because if this is going to be a problem—”

Shiro opened his mouth, but Keith beat him to it, hurrying to make his piece.

“—then I’ll stop now. I can talk to him about leaving me alone, and we’ll drop the issue.”

“Wait, really?” Shiro straightened in his chair, staring at Keith with his eyebrows raised. “But you just said—”

“You’re more important to me than anyone,” Keith said flatly. “If you really don’t approve, I’m not going to do something that will drive you away. I know you. You wouldn’t say a word, but I could still lose you.”

“You wouldn’t—I wouldn’t—” Shiro floundered for a response, face slowly turning red. Then he sighed. “Keith, has anyone told you you’re very intense when you want to be?”

Keith shrugged again. “Well?”

Shiro visibly hesitated. “I don’t dislike him. Like you said, he’s nice. A good leader. He’d make a great partner for anyone.”

“But not for me?”

“Even for you,” Shiro admitted, thumbs still twirling. “I guess it just feels…weird. But if you really like him, I would never stop you. And I’d never stop being your friend.”

“Good,” Keith said, and realized that he hadn’t wanted Shiro to accept his reasoning. Now that he’d set his heart on Kolivan and unearthing the depths of his feelings, the idea of stopping was unappealing. “Awesome. Thanks for the advice. I’ll try that.”

“Honest communication?”

“Nope. That won’t work. But it did give me an idea. I’ll corner him in his office until he tells me the truth. _That _should work.”

“Right…” Shiro replied, blinking. “Good luck, I guess. You go…get your man.”

It sounded like it cost Shiro to say that, despite how awkward it sounded coming out of his mouth, so Keith flashed him a smile before he rose and waved him goodbye, his final destination in mind.

* * *

It wasn’t _just_ as easy as cornering Kolivan. There was more to consider, which was really all the indications that Kolivan had been giving him the last few weeks.

First off, there was his scent. From what Keith could tell, Kolivan really got off on Keith’s scent and putting his scent on Keith. Whenever they were together, he’d lean in and steal whiffs. Sometimes, if he was being particularly obvious, he would brush his knuckles over the back of Keith’s neck ‘accidentally’.

With that in mind, Keith started training.

He trained for hours, working up the fiercest sweat he could. He didn’t bother with deodorant around the blades—though he did shower, of course—but for the paladins’ sake he usually put some on. Now though, he made sure he reeked.

Kolivan was going to love it. Or at least he hoped he loved it, because otherwise he was putting all the humans out around him for no reason.

“Phew!” Lance said upon passing him in the hallway. “Working hard in the training room?”

“Yep,” Keith said, nodding shortly. He didn’t let the conversation linger; he had to shower and rinse off, just not completely.

He walked to his room and showered—quickly—after which he put on one of his favorite outfits to wear on his days off. It was a loose tanktop coupled with a pair of sweatpants. Hardly the most sexually appealing outfit out there, but Lance had claimed the sweatpants hugged his ass and the shirt clung to his pecs. He’d considered the blade outfit, and while it was tight, it chafed like hell if he didn’t lather himself in their special powder, and he really didn’t want to be in mission mode when trying to seduce his leader.

_Is that what I’m doing? _he wondered, drawing on the anticipation and nerves gnawing at his gut. _Huh. Guess I am._

Kolivan’s office was quiet when he got there, and for a second Keith was worried he wouldn’t be in. But then he heard him cough gently and the knowledge that he was waiting inside, doing boring paperwork bolstered Keith’s confidence.

He walked inside, hands in his pockets, ignoring the startled look Kolivan shot him.

“Keith,” he said, eyes skittering up and down his figure. His nostrils flared. Keith sauntered up to his desk and placed his hands flat on the table. “I was told you were training.”

“So you asked,” Keith inferred, enjoying the way Kolivan stiffened. His nostrils flared again when Keith leaned forward, and—

It occurred to him that he hadn’t actually thought this part that well through. He thought he’d confront Kolivan and then…stuff would happen. But Kolivan was staring at him expectantly, unsettled, but unafraid, a slight frown on his face; a frown that Keith wanted to wipe off, maybe with his mouth—

“You like me.”

_God._ What was he, twelve?

“I mean—” Keith felt his face flush and hated that he wasn’t purple. The other galra could _always_ tell when he was embarrassed. “Kolivan, everything—all the stuff you’ve been doing—I know why. I get it now.”

Kolivan kept staring at him.

“Keith,” he began, shuffling a few papers in front of him, “if you’d like to speak to me about a mission, I am more than happy to discuss the terms of our contract with the Coalition and the Qie.”

He was just going to ignore him then. Great.

Deciding on a new tactic, Keith walked over to the other side of the desk, noting the way Kolivan tensed, scooting his chair an inch or so backwards.

“I don’t want to talk about the contract. I _want_ to talk about the way you’ve been treating me lately.” Keith crossed his arms. “I didn’t ask before because I thought there was a reason. Then I realized there _is_ a reason, but not a very good one.”

“Keith…” Kolivan remained stock still. “I will…ignore your insubordinate behavior, because I believe you’ve misunderstood something.”

“I don’t think I have,” Keith replied, taking another step closer. Kolivan leaned back in his chair. His nostrils flared again. “You have been shutting me out of missions and ignoring me and _touching_ me and I didn’t understand it, but now I do.”

“I reduced the expanse of your work because I was worried about you,” Kolivan corrected.

“That was a part of it, sure,” Keith admitted, shrugging. He leaned in closer, his heart pounding, because if this didn’t work, Kolivan had the right to expel him from the blades for this. But Keith _knew_ he was right. He leaned his palms on the arms of Kolivan’s chair, saw the way Kolivan’s eyes flicked to his lips when he licked them, and he knew.

“If that was all it was,” he continued, keeping his voice low and warm, “then I wouldn’t have the paladins telling me you’re checking me out during meetings, Kolivan.”

Kolivan didn’t reply, and his expression didn’t change, but after a moment Keith saw the _slightest_ rise of color in his face. If it wasn’t for years of experience in dealing with Kolivan, he might not have noticed.

“Checking in on you hardly seems like something I should be ashamed of.”

“Not—” Keith made a sound and did something he never thought he’d be able to do in his life. It was just that Kolivan was so _frustrating._ He wanted Keith to be his mate, but then he acted like he wasn’t doing anything at all! If he didn’t know that Kolivan was incredibly awkward when it came to interpersonal relationships, he might have thought it was creepy.

He didn’t. So, he did something stupid. Keith slid onto Kolivan’s lap, ignoring the shocked inhale he received, straddled him on both sides, and grabbed Kolivan’s hand, planting it right over his ass.

“This. You’ve been staring at this,” Keith declared, his face burning hot. “Me. Admit it, Kolivan. You want me as your mate.”

“Keith—” Kolivan’s mouth hung open. “This is—this is highly inappropriate behavior.”

“And you know what?” Keith said, ignoring him. He slipped his hand down Kolivan’s chest, feeling the hard muscle lying underneath. Kolivan’s heart was pounding against the palm of his hand. “I want you, too.”

Somehow, during the course of his speech, Keith had leaned in even closer. He could smell Kolivan’s musk, and he could count the hairs on his cheek. When he brought his hand up and brushed his fingers over Kolivan’s throat, something in Kolivan’s expression changed.

The hand on Keith’s ass gripped him with purpose, and he pulled Keith’s head forward with an alarming suddenness. He growled low in his throat, narrowing his eyes, but instead of kissing him, he shoved his face into Keith’s neck.

Keith gasped upon contact, his hands seeking purchase on Kolivan’s shoulders as he began roughly scenting him. It wasn’t like the scenting with the others, which was perfunctory and careful; he scraped his teeth along the juncture of Keith’s throat, the pressure of his tongue appearing on and off.

“Your scent has been driving me mad,” he mumbled, both hands on Keith’s ass now. He squeezed, and Keith grinned, beside himself.

“I know. I did it on purpose.”

“No, you haven’t.” Kolivan’s mouth paused under his jaw and he drew back, staring at Keith with such unbridled desire and surprising guilt that Keith was momentarily at a loss for words. “I have been having these thoughts for longer than you know. Your scent has—been on my mind for longer.”

“Tell me.” Keith leaned forward, planting a kiss on Kolivan’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Kolivan’s breath stuttered when their lips touched.

“You are my subordinate,” Kolivan said, but it sounded like he wasn’t talking to Keith. “I should not feel the way I do. You’re so _young.” _

“I’m twenty-two,” Keith replied immediately. “I can make my own decisions. You’ve never questioned my maturity before.”

“You were never involved with _me_ before,” Kolivan pointed out. A tick later, he seemed to come to himself and began to backtrack, pushing Keith away with a gentleness that was infuriating. “You should leave. I have work to do.”

Keith stared at Kolivan, trying to decipher the meaning behind his confusing behavior. Was it obstinance? Kolivan clearly wanted him; why was it such a problem?

His eyes followed the downward turn of his mouth, and furrow of his brow, and he realized what it was.

Guilt. Embarrassment. Throughout all the years they’d been together, Kolivan had never showed an interest in anyone. Keith had assumed he had a partner way back in the day, but it turned out he was just a workaholic and focused on taking down the empire. Love was the furthest thing from his mind, whether intentionally or not.

Until now.

New relationships were terrifying. For months, Keith had been convinced all of the paladins hated him.

This was probably new territory for Kolivan—territory Keith had unknowingly pushed him into. Some of the blades had told him that they believed Kolivan didn’t even realize what he was doing.

“Okay,” Keith said easily. “Fine, if you want me to leave, I’ll leave. If you don’t want me talking about this again, I won’t. But I need something from you.”

“Yes,” Kolivan said, phrasing it more like a question. He looked at Keith attentively, and Keith didn’t realize how much he’d missed his attention until now.

“If you’re not interested, you need to stop touching me all the time. No more scenting,” Keith began ticking off the list on his fingers, “no more patting my head, you can’t keep grabbing my arm like you actually think I’m going to fall, because let’s be honest, you’re kind of obvious.”

While he spoke, Kolivan’s face slowly fell, the reality of the situation evidently crashing down on him. Maybe he thought he’d be able to keep things up until he felt comfortable enough to understand himself, but Keith wasn’t interested in being toyed around with.

“Or,” Keith said, sliding his arms around Kolivan’s neck. He twitched, staring into Keith’s eyes as he closed the distance. “You can kiss me right now.”

Kolivan’s hand landed on his hip. It was warm, and the tips of his claws brushed underneath his top, ghosting across his bare skin. Keith shivered.

“I admit that I am…tempted,” Kolivan said, bringing his other hand around to finger the edge of Keith’s shirt. He lifted it just enough to get his hand underneath, smoothing his palm over Keith’s belly.

Another shiver; Kolivan sucked in a sharp breath.

“Your pulse is racing,” he noted, his voice low. He moved his hand higher up Keith’s stomach. “Your skin is so soft. So breakable.”

“Is that why you’re hesitating? You think I’m breakable?” Keith yanked Kolivan’s hand and brought it up higher, right over the scar he’d won a year ago from a vicious fight with a robeast. “We’ve fought together for years now. We’ve been through hell. I’m _not_ weak.”

“No—forgive me.” Kolivan sighed. “You’re not weak at all. Far from it. It’s just a matter of propriety.”

“Is it against the rules? Aren’t Antok and Regris courting?”

Kolivan winced. “This is different.”

Keith didn’t think it was, and maybe that was the problem. Maybe he should just…go for it.

“It’s really not,” Keith said, moving in again. He cupped Kolivan’s cheeks, thumbing the corner of his mouth. “You’ve been courting me, whether you meant it or not. I’m accepting.” He cleaned closer still, until his lips brushed Kolivan’s. He felt him tense; felt his fingers tighten on his hips. “So if you don’t want this, then you should stop me now.”

Kolivan didn’t resist when Keith kissed him. He didn’t resist as Keith settled into his lap, pressing the warm weight of his half-hard cock against his groin. His breath shuddered out on the second kiss, and by the third, Kolivan’s self-control finally snapped.

He moved lightning fast, lifting Keith up from the chair and slamming him against the empty space on his desk. A few papers went flying, but Keith was too focused on the heavy galra pressing into him to notice. He wrapped his legs around Kolivan’s waist, a groan already working up the back of his throat

“I—I apologize,” Kolivan stammered, checking to make sure he hadn’t hurt Keith in his haste. His nervous expression was at odds with the way he hoisted Keith higher up on the desk once he was sure Keith was fine. His nose was all scrunched with worry, but he was baring his teeth.

_Cute,_ Keith thought. Then Kolivan shoved his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and began scenting him, and cute turned into something hotter. One of his hands curled around the back of Keith’s head, threading through the strands.

God, Galra were _big,_ and Kolivan was no exception. The way he hunched over Keith, scenting him intently while his hands roamed was stupidly arousing.

“Fuck me,” Keith whispered, more of a commentary on his own state of mind than anything, but the way that Kolivan went still, then began kissing him heatedly told him that he’d interpreted that differently.

“Kolivan. This is a—” Keith hummed as Kolivan’s tongue made an appearance, licking the inside of his mouth roughly, “—a bad place to do this.” He wrapped his palm around the back of Kolivan’s neck, digging his fingers into the skin when Kolivan began peppering kisses down the length of his throat.

God._ “Kolivan.”_

“I won’t let anyone else see you like this,” he muttered into his ear, sliding his palm up the side of Keith’s thigh. Keith turned his head towards him and caught the corners of his mouth, which ended up leading into another series of kisses.

Keith would have thought that the galra weren’t into to kissing, but Kolivan was eager to make out with him—a little deeper than he was used to, and with more tongue, but Keith’s head was already buzzing, and his cock was fully hard under his sweatpants.

“C’mon,” Keith said, tugging on Kolivan’s arm. “Let me go. We’ve gotta—someone might come in.”

“I will not have anyone see you in this state,” Kolivan repeated, sounding serious. His tone barked no argument.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, leaning his head back on the table. His hair felt like a mess from Kolivan’s attention—no doubt he would make an obvious picture of debauchery for anyone coming through.

“Others will be able to see and smell the state you’re in. Such matters are,” Kolivan paused deliberately, “private.”

“Oh.” _Cute, _Keith thought again, combing his hair out of his face. He noted the heavy cock pressed into his thigh that hadn’t been there before. “Well either we get out of here, or we have sex in your office and they smell it here.”

Kolivan frowned, considering his statement. “You seem certain of today’s outcome.”

“Yeah.” Keith stretched his arms back, exposing the skin on his stomach and turning his head, baring his neck. “I am.”

“My quarters are closer,” Kolivan said, his eyes rooted to a specific spot on Keith’s neck. “But it will still take time.”

“Then you’d better hurry,” Keith said, yanking him down for another kiss.

* * *

Kolivan wouldn’t let Keith’s feet touch the ground.

Something about his scent and his distance from the floor, but Keith figured it had more to do with the fact that he could shove his face into Keith’s neck whenever he pleased.

It reminded him of the time he’d been injured and Kolivan had rescued him. The memories came suddenly, including the one where Kolivan sat near him for hours while Keith was halfway out of it.

“I forgot that we did this before. On that rescue mission.”

Kolivan slowed in his steady pace, glancing down at Keith for the first time since they’d left his office. The predatory expression on his face had inexplicably softened at the mention of the mission, replaced with something like agony. He nuzzled the side of Keith’s neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss into his throat.

“Yes,” he said, “we did.”

They made it to his room in record time. Keith had never been inside—not that he was particularly interested in getting a good look with Kolivan biting at his neck.

“You really like my neck, huh?” Keith asked, stroking his hand up Kolivan’s forearm. Kolivan dumped him on the bed in lieu of answer, continuing his assault on Keith’s neck.

“The fact that you humans lay your necks so bare has always been a strange concept to me,” he said, crawling overtop of Keith. “Though you are not the only ones. There is a natural eroticism to your species.”

“Natural eroticism?” Keith said, raising an eyebrow. A look of embarrassment crossed Kolivan’s face, so Keith kissed him.

Kissing quickly turned to making out, and soon they had swapped positions, with Keith lying on top of Kolivan, his cock poking Keith’s lower abdomen. Kolivan kissed like he wanted to take Keith apart, inch by inch. He kissed with care, but didn’t leave Keith wanting.

“Beautiful,” Kolivan said as Keith pulled back, flushed red and out of breath.

“I should be saying that about you. You’re—”

It was difficult to describe what Keith found attractive in Kolivan. He’d never given much thought to what turned him on or made him feel something. But he definitely preferred bigger guys, and guys that could bench press him into the next universe.

“You have a really big dick,” Keith finished, glancing down pointedly at the bulge under his suit. “Also, I’m pretty sure that’s not going to fit inside me.” Sitting back, he began gathering his hair up into a loose ponytail. “So we can save that for another day. If I’m being honest, I kinda wanna blow you anyway.”

“Blow me? That sounds…unpleasant. Either way, you don’t have to worry about experiencing pain. The galra have adapted to take on other species, no matter their size.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at that. Kolivan returned his stare with a small, but reassuring smile, causing his heart to stutter uncomfortably in his chest. He rarely smiled.

“I guess you can show me,” he mumbled, staring down at his lap. Kolivan’s hand found his, and he threaded their fingers. Then he sat up and gathered Keith in his arms, drawing him into another series of kisses.

Apparently, Kolivan liked kissing him. A lot.

Not that Keith was complaining. Kolivan swallowed each and every one of his groans, distracting him with his mouth while his hands roamed free. Keith only noticed where one was headed when he started tugging on Keith’s sweatpants, dragging them down past his hips. 

“You’re sure about this?” Keith asked, lifting his leg while Kolivan pulled it off. “You’ve never been with a human, right?”

“You haven’t been with a galra. Trust me, Keith.” A kiss on his cheek. “I won’t hurt you.” 

Keith wasn’t so sure about that, but he couldn’t deny the curiosity that coaxed him into getting Kolivan on his back so he could start removing the lower half of his suit. And—jesus, his dick _was_ big. Maybe bigger than Keith had been imagining. Fully erect it was an impressive size, already pearling at the tip.

“Your come is pink?” Keith blurted, touching it with his thumb. Moving his hand, he stroked his palm up the length, observing the way Kolivan’s eyes fluttered shut, his hips twitching up into his hand. Sensitive. “And what are all these…bumps?”

“More for your pleasure than mine,” Kolivan managed, flexing his claws into the sheets.

“Huh.” A shiver ran up Keith’s spine at the thought. His face felt warm. “That’s…cool.”

Without further ado, Keith shed off the rest of his clothes, and ended up abandoning his socks when Kolivan pulled him back into his arms for another kiss. His mouth moved across his face, pausing at his jaw, and then he mouthed at his throat, which Keith assumed had been his goal all along.

“Bite me,” Keith breathing, shivering when Kolivan’s teeth scraped his skin. “You can bite me. I’ve thought about it before. That’s a galra thing, right?”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” Kolivan said, sounding a little breathless. “It is not just a simple matter to bite one another. Though your instinct is correct—”

Keith felt Kolivan freeze when his teeth closed around the exact spot that Kolivan had been eyeing on him. His teeth weren’t as sharp as the galra around him, but he did have a better bite than humans, and he used it now, digging his teeth further into Kolivan’s thick skin at the first sign of a shudder.

“Keith,” Kolivan rasped, his hands coming up to grip his hip and shoulder.

Keith removed his mouth only when he felt he had left a sufficient mark. Licking his lips, he glanced up at Kolivan; the look on his face was darker than he’d ever seen, and the tension in his body indicated he was seconds from pouncing.

Keith leaned back and cocked his head, exposing his throat. 

“You want to. And I want you to, so do it.”

Kolivan’s weighed fell upon him with more force than expected, nearly knocking the wind out of Keith and throwing him into a momentary panic.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Kolivan murmured into his ear. His teeth ghosted across Keith’s earlobe and his head dipped down.

Keith had a second to prepare himself before Kolivan’s teeth _sank_ into his skin. He let out a cross between a shout and a gasp, fingers scrabbling for purchase along Kolivan’s back.

“K-Kolivan,” he wheezed. He was still hard, and so was Kolivan. He lifted his leg, slipping it in between Kolivan’s thick thighs.

There should have been something unsettling—maybe even scary—about having someone bite the base of your neck, but there was undeniable sense of satisfaction that only increased the longer Kolivan licked his wound and nibbled on the skin of his neck. Keith flinched each time he felt his tongue brush over the fresh wound, but at the same time instincts he didn’t even know he had welled up within him, taking that satisfaction and shoving it somewhere deep in Keith’s chest.

“You bite like a kit,” Kolivan rumbled as he pulled away. He looked amused. “You’ll need to do better than that if you want to claim me as your own. Though I’m somewhat relieved, because consent is usually given _before_ the bite.”

Keith shrugged, but ducked his head, chastened. Kolivan nosed his way into his neck against and began mouthing around the bite. Keith hissed: it still stung.

“So…” Keith began, letting his hands wander down Kolivan’s chest, towards the big cock still pressing into his abdomen. “Does this mean we’re exclusive? No one is going to fight you over this claim, will they?”

Kolivan shook his head, sitting back so he could begin removing his clothing. As he revealed more of his muscular chest and shoulders, Keith was once again reminded of their difference in size.

“Not until it remains unfinished or if they feel the need to challenge me, which while it’s unfinished, I doubt our other members are interested in you.”

“Big vote of confidence from my,” Keith hoped he was about to use the right word, “mate.”

Judging by the look on Kolivan’s face, he wasn’t incorrect.

“I would have noticed.”

“Because you were interested,” Keith said.

A pause. “Yes.”

He still sounded less confident than Keith would’ve liked, but he sat up and pushed Kolivan back until he was lying on his back, similar to the position he’d taken before the whole biting thing.

“You said it’s not finished. Do I have to bite you?”

“We may also…consummate the bond. Physically.”

“Oh.” Keith blinked. “Well that’s easy. We can do that. I can just hop on this and we’re good.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Kolivan said, staring down at Keith’s cock. He wasn’t small by any means, but he didn’t hold a candle to Kolivan. God, just looking at it made his mouth water.

Could it really be as easy as Kolivan said? Humans weren’t meant to take it up the ass without prep.

He settled along Kolivan’s thighs, deciding to trust what he had said earlier.

Using Kolivan’s knees, Keith held himself steady and shifted into a crouch, shivering at the touch of warm hands brushing the outside of his thigh.

“That’s it,” Kolivan purred, his hips inching up eagerly. His cock brushed Keith’s hole. He inadvertently twitched away, really not into the idea of any potential tearing, but Kolivan seemed undeterred. He pulled Keith down, guiding his cock to the right place without using more force than was necessary, and Keith let himself be guided.

He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the thin tip push inside him. It was strange—there was a wetness to it that didn’t feel all that different from lube, and then strange became—_oh _

“Oh,” Keith breathed, shuddering as he inched down on Kolivan’s cock. There had been an inkling of pain, but then the pain dissipated and Kolivan slid inside him with ease. Keith’s knees twitched, and his head fell forward.

“How—?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Kolivan stroked his hip eagerly. Keith was facing away from him (_reverse cowgirl,_ his mind supplied), so he twisted around to get a look at his face.

Keith hadn’t known Kolivan could look that _hungry._

“The fluid that we secrete works as a mild muscle relaxant,” Kolivan explained. He thrust up into Keith, licking his lips. Then he leaned back, the muscles in his abdomen flexing attractively. “As long as you’re on my cock, you won’t be in any pain. It fades soon after the fluid evaporates.”

Keith nodded. “That’s cool,” he managed, mostly as a joke, but it was surprisingly arousing knowing that he could just hop on Kolivan’s dick whenever he wanted. He shivered, sliding down until his hips were flush with Kolivan’s.

His cock twitched, and he braced his hands on Kolivan’s thighs again. A part of him still couldn’t believe this was happening, that it was that easy. And Kolivan was _big._ It didn’t hurt, but Keith had never felt so full before.

He tried fucking himself and ended up curling forward, nearly slipping off of Kolivan’s cock in his haste to escape the sharp sensation.

“Whoa, those—those bumps. Whatever those are, they feel…wow.”

“Good?” Kolivan asked. He gripped Keith by his hips, his impatience bleeding through in the way his claws dug into Keith’s skin. He pulled him back, thrusting into him with a deep groan. Whatever hesitance he’d been holding onto before, now it was gone. “You’re so _tight.”_

Good was an understatement. Keith didn’t usually do texture, but the next time he sat down on Kolivan’s cock, he couldn’t help the heady moan that escaped him. He sat there for a moment, rocking into the sensation, enjoying the way it stimulated every nerve.

“Fuck,” he breathed, dragging the word out. He leaned his head back, hair cascading over his shoulders. “Shit, that’s nice.”

Kolivan’s fingers wound into his hair on the next thrust, holding his head steady while he fucked him. Each time his hips slammed into Keith’s it was accompanied by a wet slap. They hadn’t even used any lube. _God._

Keith’s muscles were already starting to complain from the position, but with Kolivan’s heavy breaths behind him, and the way his hands kept straying to where they were connected, he was enjoying himself.

“Like what’s happening?” Keith decided to ask, reaching behind him and catching Kolivan’s fingers.

“I can see everything from here,” Kolivan said in reply, his thumb brushing over Keith’s hole. He shivered. “You would seem almost too small to take all of me, and yet here you are.”

Keith chuckled, leaning forward and craning his neck to get a look at what Kolivan was seeing.

He hadn’t really thought about how much come Kolivan was leaking until he saw the fur around his cock, wet and spreading out from his sheathe near his thighs. Keith thrust himself down until their hips were flush, then slowly drew back up, watching Kolivan’s cock appear in his line of sight.

His eyelids fluttered shut. Keith’s breaths came out ragged, and he shifted his stance on Kolivan’s legs, using his position to fuck himself. He wanted to keep making Kolivan feel good, but—god, his cock felt nice. The ride was smooth, and the textured surface didn’t rub him raw. Maybe that was what secreted the fluid?

Before he could consider it further, Kolivan sat up behind him, leaning forward, knocking Keith onto his hands and knees. His cock had slipped out again, but in a matter of seconds he was back to fucking Keith, folding over him while he thrust inside.

“Kolivan!” Keith yelped, but it wasn’t a complaint. He let his head fall forward, squeezing his eyes shut against the sensation. “Keep going. Almost there, keep—” he whined when Kolivan’s claws grazed his cock, “—going.”

“I won’t stop,” Kolivan said, his voice dipping into a low tone that sent Keith into shivers. “Not even if the entire team walked through this door right now.”

Keith nodded, barely registering his words, focused on the sensation inside him. He could hear Kolivan above him, muttering his name along with quiet, but intense praise, and it took Keith a minute to realize that there was another dull sound echoing in his ears alongside it—and that it was coming from Kolivan.

He was _growling,_ pistoning inside Keith, and every few seconds his claws threatened various parts of Keith’s body, as if to keep him from moving away. Even with that, Keith didn’t feel trapped; rather, he felt like he was the one trapping Kolivan. He’d gotten him into this situation, and he was the one who encouraged him to mate him.

“Feels good,” he said, raising his head and reaching back, grasping blindly for Kolivan’s hand. “Feels really good—fuck.”

Kolivan gripped his hand and moved Keith’s hair of the way to reach his neck. He attacked it with his mouth, biting and scraping his teeth over the still-sensitive skin. Pain and pleasure coalesced inside Keith; he was seconds from coming.

“You’re so hot,” he managed, fisting his cock in time with each of Kolivan’s sharp thrusts. His ass was starting to ache beautifully, and it didn’t take long for it to send him over. He swore again, his words fading into sharp moans as Kolivan ramped up the speed.

The moment he came, Kolivan twisted Keith’s head towards him and kissed him, swallowing his moans and thrusting as far inside Keith as he could manage.

By the time Keith’s cock was finished spilling on the bed, his legs felt like gelatin. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his elbows, and patted his thigh, silent encouragement for Kolivan to continue fucking him.

“I have a better idea,” he said, pulling all the way out. He shifted until he was hovering above Keith. He jerked himself off with quick efficiency, aiming for the length of Keith’s back. After a split second of hesitation, Keith rolled over onto his back and exposed his front.

Kolivan’s eyes widened imperceptibly, and it seemed like he hesitated for a moment.

Then he finished himself, spurting the oddly colored come all over Keith’s chest and stomach. Some of it landed on his cock, and some on his shoulder, but all of it went onto Keith.

It didn’t smell bad. Keith sat up and examined it for himself, swiping his finger through some and popping it into house mouth.

“Huh,” he said, licking his lips. “Not bad. Kinda like a sour candy.”

Kolivan stared and him and then sighed. As far as post-coital reactions went, it was pretty lukewarm.

“Come on Kolivan, you’re not seriously thinking this would have been better off not happening, right? ‘Cause you already mated me, so that option is out the window.”

“It would eventually heal,” Kolivan offered half-hearted, then sighed again. “No, you are correct. It would be shameful of me to retreat after having made my decision. I’m not going to leave you, not now or ever. I know myself too well.”

He bowed his head low, making a gesture with his hands that looked similar to the galran salute.

“Keith, from now on I will care for you as long as my life will allow. May we prosper in our lives together.” He stopped speaking then, while Keith looked at him, speechless, and eventually lifted his head, appearing perplexed. “Do you accept?”

“Oh! Yes. I accept.” He made a clumsy attempt at replicating Kolivan’s gesture. “I’ll protect you with my life,” he added seriously, earning a small smile from Kolivan. “So now what?”

“There are ceremonies that we could partake in traditionally, but most galra don’t bother anymore. They take very long.” He paused for a beat. “A waste of time, really.”

Keith cocked his head. “Do you want to have them?”

“Either is fine with me,” Kolivan replied. “As I said, many consider them a waste of time.”

“But not you. So we’ll do them,” Keith declared, relishing in the surprise that flitted across Kolivan’s face. “Do we need someone to officiate, or…?”

“Yes. I should have listened to the others when they approached me. You are—” Kolivan’s gaze softened as he spoke, so Keith couldn’t resist crawling over to him and climbing into his lap. Kolivan never finished his sentence, too busy gathering Keith into his arms and curling around him like he meant to shield him from the world.

Keith framed his face with his hands. He stroked his fingers over Kolivan’s cheeks.

Their lips met in a kiss. It started gentle, just the press of mouths moving gently against each other, but then Keith took Kolivan by the chin and kissed him fiercely, pouring his reciprocation into it—all the feelings and emotions he wanted Kolivan to see and understand—kissing him the way he liked to kiss. He didn’t stop until Kolivan was the one to push him away, flushed and panting lightly.

“Don’t doubt yourself anymore, okay?” Keith said, holding his head still. “And don’t doubt my feelings for you.”

“I won’t make that mistake again,” Kolivan promised. He ducked his head and pressed an open-mouthed kiss—almost a bite—to Keith’s still-healing mark. His ears bumped Keith’s mouth, brushing fur over his lips.

It reminded Keith of the time Lance had called him a furry for being a part of the blades, so by the time Kolivan pulled back, Keith was starting to laugh.

“What’s so amusing?” Kolivan asked, patting down his ruffled cheek fur. Inexplicably, Keith started laughing harder, clinging to Kolivan while his body shook with it.

“N-nothing,” Keith replied, shaking his head as Kolivan frowned at him. “Nothing.”

“You rarely laugh,” Kolivan remarked, that same soft tone from earlier dampening Keith’s humor.

“I could say the same about you.” Keith lifted his hands and pulled at the corner’s of Kolivan’s mouth, forming a pseudo-smile up until Kolivan’s actual smile broke through, soon followed by a quiet chuckle.

_We’re gonna be fine,_ Keith thought, pulling Kolivan down for another kiss. _Fur and all. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit their relationship may read a little rushed, but I only had so much time and it's a one-shot, so I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
